infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules (IUCU)
"I have seen thousands of people die at the hands of a monster. Monsters have died at the hands of my blade. I am sick of the fighting. It's what took my wife, my soul away. All I want is to live in peace." ''- Hercules"'' Hercules is the Demigod son of the Greek God Zeus and a mortal woman named Alcmene. After the death of his wife Megara, Hercules was cursed to become immortal and wandered the planet for thousands of years going under the name Mitchell Quaid until he met a young woman named Megan Cross, who helped him realise who he truly was, and helped him defeat the combined efforts of the evil gods Hades and Hera. When an Evil Warlord known as Trabaxas comes to Earth to conquer it, Hercules becomes one of the heroes tasked with taking him down, and in the process helps form a team of superhumans to tackle dangerous threats. After an ancient threat known as Pandora threatens the safety of everyone Mitchell loves, he is thrust back into action to prevent her from killing Megan, and comes face-to-face with a carbon copy of himself known as Heracles, destroying him and defeated Pandora. Hercules then continues to fight as his heroics are funded by businessman Jack Ford. Hercules is portrayed by Luke Evans. Biography Early Life Hercules was born in Ancient Greece, to a mortal woman named Alcmene and the Greek God Zeus. As a Demigod, Hercules has powers beyond that of any mortal man, and he grows up to take on the Twelve Trials, but his activities catch the attention of his uncle Hades and stepmother Hera, who learn that the young man would later be their undoing. At some point, Hercules took a young man named Aeolus as his ward, and Aeolus accompanied him as they fought in battle. Pantheon of Heroes During his Labors, Hercules became acquainted with the Greek Hero Jason, who led his Argonauts to find the Golden Fleece. Hercules and Jason worked together and eventually formed a Pantheon that also consisted of the hero Theseus and Hercules's maternal Great-Grandfather Perseus, who had been cursed with immortality. The heroes would battle together as Hercules took a break from his labors, but an unknown battle tore the group apart, and they eventually split off when Hercules was reminded of his duty to continue with the labors. Hercules left Aeolus on his own without saying a word to continue his duty. Unrequited Love After completing the Twelve Trials, Hercules meets a young woman named Megara and falls in love with her. As their romance blossoms, Hercules becomes the object of affection of a mortal woman named Pandora, who forced him to choose between herself and Megara. Hercules chose Megara, resulting in Pandora swearing that Hercules would fall in love with her. Pandora would later threaten the life of Megara, and Hercules ordered Pandora to stay away. He would later learn that she killed herself, and felt tremendous guilt over her death, not knowing the real circumstances surrounding her supposed death. The Death of Megara Hercules would later go on to marry Megara, settling into a small village far from danger. However, the hatred from Hades and Hera grows, and Hades unleashes his undead army. Hercules teams up with General Caretheus to prevent the undead army from killing everyone in his village, siding with the humans in the Undead War. Although the Dead outgrow the Living, Hercules defeats the army sent by Hades. Believing themselves to be safe, Hercules and Megara retire to their village, only for Hades and Hera to cast a spell on Hercules, forcing him to kill Megara, who forgives her husband before she dies. To further torment Hercules, Hera and Hades cast an immortality curse so that he lives with his guilt for thousands of years. The Godly War The New Megara For thousands of years Hercules walks alone, and he cuts off contacts from Zeus, who tries to help his son. Hercules takes on a new name: Mitchell Quaid, and he starts taking different jobs to keep him going. After years of walking, Mitchell makes his way to Metro City and enters a coffee shop to order a cup of coffee. However, as he orders he sees a young woman who looks like Megara. He tries to talk to her but learns she is called Megan Cross, and that she does not know who Megara is. Megan's older brother Evan sees this interaction and believes Mitchell is trying to assault Megan, and he asks Mitchell to leave. A Second Encounter Mitchell chooses to stay in Metro City for a while, and ultimately crosses paths with Megan again, this time with her father Byron. After Byron makes an excuse to leave, Megan invites Mitchell to her cafe for some coffee, and Mitchell apologises for mistaking her for Megara. Mitchell then tells her about Megara, and inadvertently reveals that he is homeless. Megan offers Mitchell a job and a room to stay in, and Mitchell reluctantly accepts. The next day, Evan is surprised to see Mitchell and asks him why he is at the cafe. Mitchell explains that all he wants is to stay in one place, but Evan suspects that Mitchell has an ulterior motive, and that he will keep his eye on him. Mitchell spends three months at the Coffee Shop, the longest he has stayed in any place for years as Megan makes him feel like he is at home. Byron takes a warming to Mitchell and the two spend some time together whilst feelings blossom between Mitchell and Megan. The Lion Attacks As Mitchell is serving a customer at the shop, he suddenly feels as if he is being watched. Megan notices a man outside, and Mitchell recognises him based on his behavior. Mitchell orders Megan to stay behind him as the man suddenly breaks the door off, scaring the customers away. Mitchell recognises the man as The Lion, and his sword magically appears in place. The Lion threatens Megan's life, but Mitchell defends Megan from The Lion, who wants revenge for his previous death. Mitchell becomes his Hercules persona and fights off the Lion, but the Lion escapes and Megan is shocked by what she sees. After the fight, Evan and Byron arrive at the coffee shop and Evan arrests Mitchell, believing him to be responsible for what happened. A Prisoner of his Own Making As Mitchell sits in his cell, Hera and Hades appear to him as apparitions, and Mitchell is forced to contain his anger against them. Hades promises Mitchell that they will kill Megan first, and that they want him to suffer like they made him suffer. Hades then tells him that The Lion is going to kill Mega, angering Mitchell further. Hera then removes Mitchell's immortality curse, and their apparitions disappear in front of Mitchell. Mitchell prays to Zeus, whose apparition also appears to him. Mitchell asks Zeus to protect Megan and help him, and Zeus asks Mitchell to return to Olympus as it may be the only way to keep her safe, although Mitchell refuses as he knows Hera and Hades will still go after Megan regardless of what he does. Zeus is forced to disappear as Evan arrives to interrogate Mitchell. However, before Evan can open the door Mitchell breaks it and breaks Evan's pistol before telling Evan and Byron that Megan is in danger. The Fight Against Gods Hercules, Evan and Byron arrive at the Coffee Shop, only to find is destroyed. Hercules discovers a heavily injured Megan and hands her to Evan before being attacked by The Lion. Realising that The Lion is using his host to gather his strength, Hercules empowers his sword and draws out the Nemean Lion's spirit, which he stabs and sends back to Tartarus. Hercules tries to revive Megan but nothing works, and he kisses her before he prays to Zeus, who arrives after Hercules pleads for him to save Megan. Hercules offers to go back to Mount Olympus with his father, but Zeus realises that his son belongs on Earth to protect the mortals and he heals Megan before her situation becomes worse. Zeus then opens up a portal to the Underworld so that Hercules can take on Hades and Hera as Zeus has realised his wife has lost her way. Hercules thanks his father before making his descent into Tartarus. Hercules quickly finds Hades and Hera and engages them both in combat; their combined efforts allow them to easily defeat him, and Hercules is fatally stabbed by both of them. Hades decides to make the people Hercules loves suffer and he opens up a portal to Metro City, and he dumps Hercules's body in front of a devastated Zeus and Megan. As Hades makes a speech about his victory, Megan cries over Hercules's body and tells him the last thing Megara said to him. Her words are enough to bring Hercules back to life, empowering him further. Hercules re-engages Hera and Hades and destroys their weapons, and he instantly defeats them, allowing Zeus to send his guards down to take them to the Olympian Dungeons. Cleaning Up Hercules realises that Hera and Hades have caused some damage, and he offers to go back to Mount Olympus with his father to prevent nay further damage. Zeus protests this, telling him that the mortals will need him should any other godlike being attack the Earth, and Megan convinces Hercules to stay, resulting in a kiss between the two. Mitchell says goodbye to his father, who believes that he is leaving Earth in good hands. Mitchell helps Megan, Evan and Byron rebuild the coffee shop, and he begins a relationship with Megan. Megan renames the coffee shop as signs Mitchell as a co-owner. Mitchell and Megan then serve their first customer together. Invasion of Earth Recruitment Mitchell is working when he catches Jack Calvin seemingly flirting with Megan. When he confronts Jack, the latter informs him of the threat a warlord named Trabaxas poses and asks him to help take him down. Mitchell refuses, becoming reluctant to fight, but Megan pulls him aside and convinces him that he needs to become Earth's godlike protector, and Mitchell agrees to help Jack take Trabaxas down. First Assault Mitchell is brought to the HPA alongside Amy Baker, Randall Sykes and Brett Daniels and meets General Mike Hilton, who informs them of what Trabaxas plans to do. Mitchell later privately talks with Lyndon Danko, who expresses his worry that the team will not be able to hold their own against Trabaxas. After learning that Trabaxas is attacking a small town near Delta City, and Jack orders the team to suit up as they confront the warlord. Trabaxas insults and attacks them, and Hercules impulsively attacks Trabaxas, going against Black Shadow's plan. When Trabaxas bests the team, Hercules witnesses Oracle and Golden Samurai arriving to help, and the team retreats. Confrontations After the team return, Mitchell observes as Jack and James argue, and after Randall defuses the tension he goes to speak to Hilton, informing him how dangerous Trabaxas really is, although Hilton informs him that only they can take on Trabaxas, with Mitchell agreeing that they are Earth's last resort. Mitchell goes to see James, who is angry over his argument with Jack. He informs James that Jack has a lot on his plate with his vigilantism and his role as leader of their new team. Whilst talking to Megan on the phone, the HPA is attacked and Hercules joins the others as they go after Trabaxas, who is assaulting the base. Hercules manages to pull Oracle and Black Shadow to safety when they are attacked, although Hercules is dismayed to see that Quiver has been captured. Invasion of Delta City Mitchell is relieved when Brett returns safely, and informs them fully of Trabaxas's plan. After learning that Trabaxas is attacking Delta City, Jack tells the team to suit up and they head into the city to protect the civilians. Hercules and Oracle split off from the rest of the group and Oracle throws Hercules into a ship, and he promptly kills all of the Vartoxans on board before returning to Oracle and regrouping with the others. Hercules then works under Black Shadow's leadership to help destroy two more ships before Trabaxas lands on the ground. Under Black Shadow's leadership Hercules and Oracle hold Trabaxas back as the other deliver several punches, although Trabaxas quickly breaks free and fights back until the heroes work together to stop Trabaxas. Trabaxas escapes to his ship, only for Oracle to join him. Hercules listens to Oracle's message as the ship in the atmosphere is destroyed, and Oracle drops to the floor, only for Golden Samurai and Blackbird to save him. Aftermath When the group returns, Mitchell instills some faith into Danko, who then informs Mitchell that he has been made their official liaison. Mitchell and the others are congratulated by Hilton, who thanks them for their service, and Mitchell agrees with Randall's suggestion for the name "Infinity Knights". Later, Mitchell invites everyone to his cafe in Metro City, and introduces them all to Megan. When Evan walks in to see them, he is surprised to see the heroes together, and Mitchell gives Jack a funny look when he jokingly suggests that they wipe Evan's mind. A Conflicted Man Visiting Hera Hercules visits his stepmother Hera to try and remove the curse of his immortality, but Hera refuses to talk to Hercules, Angering him. Hercules attempts to get Hera to reveal the truth of his immortality, but Hera taunts him about not being able to love anyone. Having gathered no information, Hercules talks to Zeus, and asks him to speak to Hera in order to make him mortal again. Zeus asks Hercules if that is what he wants, citing that he could die at any time, and Hercules reveals that he wants to grow old with Megan. Zeus reveals that there is nothing he can do and a dejected Hercules leaves Mount Olympus. A Potential Ally Mitchell returns to Metro City to help Megan out with a busy shift and serves Byron, who notes that Evan is working a case with a man named Jordan Yeets. Megan then informs Mitchell and Byron that her childhood best friend Guy Heddon is visiting Metro City and is planning on staying. When Guy arrives, he flirts with Mitchell, who is unaware that he is doing it until Megan and Byron point it out. Not long after, Mitchell and Guy get along really well, surprising Megan. Guy informs Mitchell that he plans to stay in Metro City and asks Mitchell if there are any places that are hiring, and Megan and Mitchell give him ideas for a job. Later, Mitchell decides to take a walk when he is met by Jack Ford, the most wealthy entrepreneur in Metro City. Ford recognises Mitchell as Hercules and offers his help to fund his heroism, citing that Mitchell helped to save the world from Trabaxas. Ford asks Mitchell if he wants the help, but Mitchell politely refuses. Unwanted Admirer Ford continues to ask Mitchell to partner up, not wanting to hear no. However, they are interrupted as they walk in the coffee shop and see Evan with a surprising guest- Pandora. Mitchell is surprised to see Pandora alive and they have a brief conversation. Pandora admits that she wants to be together with Hercules but Mitchell refuses, causing Pandora to become angry. Mitchell realises that Evan is under Pandora's thrall. Pandora attempts to appeal to Mitchell and begs him to reconsider, but her anger intensifies when she sees Megan walking out with Guy, and she discovers that Megan and Mitchell are together. Angered even further, Pandora attempts to attack Megan but comes into conflict with Hercules, who fends her off whilst Ford holds Evan back. Hercules successfully stops Pandora from hurting Megan, and Pandora disappears alongside Evan in front of a worried Megan. The Pantheon Reforms Mitchell, Megan and Byron have a brief discussion about Pandora and Mitchell reveals everything he knows about her, and Mitchell promises Megan that he will rescue Evan. Byron heads out to find Evan whilst Mitchell continues to work until he gets something. He finds himself surprised when he discovers that his next customer is none other than his best friend Jason, who reveals that he knows about Pandora. Over Coffee, Jason reveals everything to Mitchell and states that Pandora is planning something big and that it goes beyond Hercules. Jason explains that he plans to reform the Pantheon to stop Pandora, but Mitchell reluctantly refuses, wanting to take Pandora down on his own. However, Mitchell later reconsiders after a brief talk with Megan and invites Aeolus, Theseus and his great grandfather Perseus to the coffee shop. Mitchell introduces the Pantheon to an astounded Megan, and Mitchell agrees to reform the Pantheon in order to bring Pandora down. Traitor in the Ranks After Megan calls Byron in to talk, Mitchell reveals everything to him. Mitchell and Jason come up with a plan to take Pandora down, and Ford arrives to equip them with more updated armor and weapons. He shows Mitchell his new armor and reveals that it can withstand any attack from the most powerful mortal weapons. Mitchell thanks Ford for helping and agrees to talk with him later, and he and the others head to the hills outside of the city to confront Pandora. Hercules, Jason, Theseus, Perseus, Aeolus and Byron confront Pandora and Evan, and Hercules tries to reason with Pandora to no avail, with Pandora intending to open the box that trapped her. Hercules is left helpless as Pandora opens her box and unleashes her demons upon the city. As Byron confronts Evan, Hercules makes his way towards Pandora, but Hades arrives with the intention of helping Pandora enact her vengeance. Hercules is left dismayed as Pandora and Hades destroy the box with Pandora and her army left protected. The Pantheon are forced to fight Pandora's demons as they attack the city, and Hercules attempts to stop Pandora and Hades, only for Pandora to reveal that someone has betrayed Hercules. He is suddenly stabbed by Aeolus, who reveals himself as the traitor, having felt abandoned by Hercules when he left to complete his labors. He also reveals that he made a deal with Pandora to help, and Hercules collapsed from his wound as he watches Hades kill Aeolus for trying to kill Hercules. Destroying Pandora's Box Hercules recovers from his attack and he and Hades engage in a scuffle. Pandora leaves the area and Hercules learns that she is going after Megan. He tells Byron and Evan to save Megan and they head off whilst Hades scans Hercules and creates his own construct known as Heracles, who is the darkest version of himself. Heracles and Hercules combat each other, but Heracles easily defeats Hercules whilst bragging how Hercules is unable to use his darkest self to achieve his goals. Jason, Perseus and Theseus step in to help fight Heracles, but Perseus is fatally wounded by Heracles, and Perseus thanks Hercules for a good life as he succumbs to his wounds. Devastated, a mourning Hercules engages Heracles in combat once more, and orders Jason and Theseus to reconstruct the box and draw the demons and Pandora back in. However, Pandora reappears as she learns that they plan to return her to the box, but Hercules is unable to help as he fights Heracles as Hades taunts him. Hercules is surprised when Megan arrives, and is further shocked as Megan lights up and displays an incredible amount of power, and Hercules quickly realises that Megara has briefly taken control and is using up her life to store Pandora away. Hercules and Heracles watch as Pandora and her demons are drawn back into the box, and Hercules destroys Heracles as he is distracted. Megan gives Hercules a smile as the power leaves her body, and Hercules orders Hades to leave as he taunts him for losing. Hercules then uses his sword to destroy the box, also killing Pandora and her demons in the process as the evil is dissolved. Continuing Heroics Hercules returns to Mount Olympus to give the remains of the box to Zeus, and Zeus notes how proud he is of his son for finding love over the past few years. He then returns to Metro City and thanks Jason and Theseus for helping him. The two heroes decide to leave and find new adventures, with Jason informing Mitchell that there is someone he needs to find as Theseus chooses to help him. Later, Mitchell is visited by Ford once more, and Ford offers to privately fund his heroics and use his money to help clean up any damage caused by the people Hercules fights, including setting up relief for those in need. Mitchell chooses to accept Ford's business proposal and they become partners. Mitchell then joins Megan, Byron and Evan as they discuss their day and Mitchell kisses Megan, not wanting anything to change. Guy later returns to the shop and yet again flirts with Mitchell, who is still unaware of what he is doing as Megan, Byron and Evan all burst out laughing. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Zeus- father * Alcmene † - mother * Perseus- maternal grandfather and fellow Pantheon Member Allies * Megan Cross- love interest and business partner * Megara † - former wife and confidante * Evan Cross- former rival and friend * Byron Cross- friend * Infinity Knights- ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- team mate and team leader ** James Jordan/Oracle- team mate ** Amy Baker/Blackbird- team mate ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai- team mate ** Randall Sykes/Rush- team mate ** Brett Daniels/Quiver- team mate * Heroes Protection Agency ** General Mike Hilton ** Sarah Halford ** Lyndon Danko- team liaison ** Gordon Roth * Pantheon of Heroes- ** Jason- old friend and former team mate ** Theseus- former team mate * Guy Heddon- friend * Jack Ford- friend and business partner Enemies * Hades- uncle and attempted killer * Hera- stepmother and attempted killer * Guy French/The Lion- former enemy * Trabaxas † * Pandora † - unrequited admirer and attempted killer * Heracles- clone, copy of darkest self * Aeolus †- former Pantheon team mate turned traitor Appearances * Quiver (Cameo) * Hercules * Infinity Knights * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt (Cameo) * Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes Notes Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Superheroes Category:Movie Characters Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Hercules Media Category:Hercules Characters Category:Leading Characters Category:Male Superheroes Category:Lead Superheroes Category:Demigods Category:Infinity Knights Members Category:Infinity Knights Founding Members Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Hercules 2 Characters Category:Pantheon of Heroes